


Driving Avery Crazy

by diazsbuckaroo



Series: Buckaroo’s Adventures in Babysitting [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 called, A bit of Buddie fluff, Avery Han (Madney baby), Buck and Josh’s friendship, Buck babysits, Buck goes to the mall, Buck is adorable, Buck saves the day, Buck stops baby from crying, Buckaroo’s an Uncle, Buck’s day off, Buddie mention, Cute Buck fluff, Emergency at a mall, Errands, F/M, Josh Russo answers Buck’s call, M/M, Madney Baby!, Shopping Trip, Target trips, Uncle Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: Buck takes Madney’s baby girl out for a day of fun and adventure!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buckaroo’s Adventures in Babysitting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811812
Kudos: 61





	Driving Avery Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! Lots of Buck fluff in here, and just Buck being an adorable sweetheart. I even threw in some Buddie fluff; made Madney baby a little girl too, and it was a lot of fun writing this! I’m thinking about adding to it, like doing a part 2 or 3 or something like that! Hope you all like it! 
> 
> UPDATE- I’ve made it a series on my fanfic profile titled “Buckaroo’s Adventures In Babysitting” and I cannot wait to post part 2!

“Hey Buckaroo!” Chimney greeted as Buck burst through the door of their apartment, totally bypassing the guy who opened the door for him in the first place. 

“Where’s my cute little niece?” He smiled.

“Here she is!” Maddie beamed in a high voice, coming into the living room area from the nursery. “Full diaper. Didn’t think you wanted to deal with that, Buck.” She laughed, handing her daughter and the baby bag off to her brother. 

“Hi Avery!” He said, taking her in his arms. She was only roughly 4 months old- she wasn’t too small, but in Buck’s enormous muscles, she looked especially tiny. 

“Okay Buck, everything you need is in that bag.” Maddie explained while taking a seat on the sofa next to Chimney. She looked exhausted- they both did- especially Chimney who was back to work now. Giving them a break was part of the reason why Buck volunteered to take Avery out on his day off- the other being that he just wanted to play and spend time with the baby. “Here’s her carrier, which also doubles as a car seat. I put some milk in there just in case she’s hungry, which she probably will be and-”

“Mads,” Buck interrupted, picking up the carrier and the bag, sliding both over his shoulder. “We’ll be fine. Trust me. I’ve cared for kids before.” Avery put a tiny little grip on Buck’s finger as he held her in his arm, (which totally made Buck’s eyes light up.)

“Okay, okay, I know.” She rose off the couch. “Be good for Uncle Buck, Princess.” Maddie whispered to her baby and kissed her on the head. “Thank you Buck.” 

“No problem, I’ll see you later. Bye Chim!” He called to a half asleep Chimney, who just waved back as Buck let himself out. 

“Okay Avery, what do you want to do today?” Buck said to her as he entered the elevator, even though she was fast asleep in his arms. “Sleep? That’s cool.” He laughed. 

Once they got to Buck’s jeep parked out front, he sat the car seat carrier in his back seat facing backwards (Buck knew to do that because of how many accidents he’s seen turn deadly for young babies because they weren’t facing the right way in the car) and then gently put Avery inside. After buckling her in and dropping the baby bag on the floor of his car, Buck hopped over to the drivers seat and started his engine. To be honest, Buck really didn’t know what to do with Avery. He knew she’d sleep probably the entire time they were together, so Buck decided to take her with to some errands he had to run anyways- like Target, Trader Joe’s, maybe the mall just for fun and to go to the Under Armour store for more workout shirts. First stop though- Target. Buck needed some laundry detergent, shampoo, hand soap, stuff like that. And he figured while he was there, he get Avery a toy, much to Maddie and Chim’s dismay since she already had so many. But because she was his little niece he, well, he loved to spoil her.

Buck unloaded and carried her seat into the store and then put it inside the cart. Maddie advised him that he can’t put her in the baby fold out seat of the cart becauseshe’s too tiny for it, so car seat carrier it was. Maddie had also put a pacifier in the bag for Buck to give to her in case she got fussy, along with her favorite blanket to keep her calm. But it wasn’t until in the paper towel isle that Avery started to fuss. 

“Hey hey hey, what’s wrong Princess?” He turned immediately to her in the cart. Cries and screams started surging out of Avery, leaving Buck a little- very -panicky. Like he told Maddie-he’s dealt with kids and babies before, most of them on the job besides Christopher, Denny, Harry, and Nia, whom he’s spent time with at parties and get togethers. But he’s never really dealt with their crying, Hen, Bobby, or if the kid’s actual parents always took over in that arena. “Uh-uh, okay. It’s okay.” He stammered, unbuckling and holding her close to his chest as she cried. 

“First time parent?” A nice woman, who Buck figured she was probably in her late 70’s chuckled. She herself was looking at paper towels but couldn’t ignore Buck with a loudly crying baby, and her comment kind of startled Buck, not expecting anyone near him.

“No, no, I’m just her Uncle. I’m taking her out for the day just to give my sister a break.” He replied to the lady. “What- do you know what I can do to get her to stop?” His voice was a bit shaky only out of panic. 

“Just try bouncing her in your arms. Or rubbing her back. I used to do that to my boys all the time, and now I do that with my grandkids.” She explained as Buck immediately took her advice, bouncing her up and down in his muscly arms. As a couple second went by, the tears and screams started slowly quieting down. 

“Oh my gosh,” He chuckled, slinging Avery, now sleeping, over his shoulder. “Thank you so much ma’am.” 

“Of course. You’ll get the hang of it soon. Good luck, Uncle.” She left the isle with a kind smile while Buck put Avery back into her seat. He gently covered her little feet and arms with her blanket, then putting the pacifier back in her mouth as she slept.  Nothing cuter than a sleeping baby , Buck thought, gazing down at her. 

——————————

After her first meltdown at Target, Avery slept like a rock for majority of the day until she started crying again when they were at the mall. 

“Avery, what’s up?” He said peaking into her carrier. Buck was right near the food court that reminded him,  she’s probably hungry. Or the other thing,  Buck thought.  “ You hungry, baby?” He asked sitting at the nearest table he could find in the food court. Fiddling with the baby bag, Buck finally found the bottles of milk Maddie packed, the opened one and put the spout in her mouth for her, instantly drinking some which made Buck sigh with relief that it wasn’t a full diaper cry. “There you go Princess.” He smiled while gazing every so softly down at her. He watched her eyes close and drift off to sleep, nussling into his bicep, thinking it was way to precious to pass up taking a picture. Slowly, to not wake Avery, Buck reached in his back jean pocket for his phone, snapping a picture of her nestled up next to him and grabbing his arm. 

_** Buck, 3:09 pm ** **:** _

attachment: one image.  All peachy here.

_** Maddie, 3:10 pm ** _ : Buck, that’s adorable. Oh gosh you and her are the cutest. How’s it going?

**_Buck, 3:11 pm_ ** : She was a little fussy earlier but now she’s better. I just gave her some milk and now she’s napping. We’re at the mall. 

**_Maddie, 3:13 pm_** : That’s great! However long you want to keep her is fine by us haha, just don’t make it too late.

**_Buck, 3:14 pm_ ** : I’ll probably be back by your place at like 4:30. I have an early shift tomorrow so I’ll turn in early tonight. 

**_Maddie, 3:15 pm_** : Whatever time is good Buckaroo, thank you. And have fun! 

Putting away his phone, Buck’s attention was caught on something out of the ordinary at a table across from his. On a quick first glance, he thought the man to be choking, and after studying him once more, turns out he was. “Oh my god.” Buck internally panicked, just as the man’s wife did out loud. He quickly yet gently put Avery in her carrier and grabbed it to take over to the man, along with her baby bag. 

“Ma’am, I’m a firefighter with the LAFD,” She calmly and swiftly approached her. “I can help, but could you keep an eye on my baby for me please?” The woman nodded, speechless in fright, Buck figured. As he went to turn to the man, he immediately hear the sound of his body come crashing to the ground off of his chair, making his wife shriek. “Okay,” Buck breathed as he whipped out his phone to dial 9-1-1 and put it on speaker.  Thank god Maddie isn’t working , he thought to himself. 

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” Buck knew that voice- Josh. 

“Josh? It’s Buck.” 

“Buck? What’s up, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m at the Westfield Fashion Square on Riverside, I have an adult male unconscious after choking, the object isn’t visible,” Buck paused to bring two fingers to the man’s neck for a moment. “He’s got no pulse, starting compressions now.” Buck lay the man flat on his back as he kneeled over the man while pumping his hands on his chest, giving him 30 beats and 2 breaths. He wasn’t used to having to do the breath part, since often the only time he’s had to done CPR was on calls where they had all their equipment and Hen would work the bag. “Do you know what he was choking on?” He looked up at the woman, who had her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks while he continued CPR.

“I-I-I don’t know, we were eating lunch so...uh, maybe a fry?” She stammered. 

“How long has it been, Buck?” Josh filled the silent airways. He glanced over at his phone to see how long he’s been on the phone with him. 

“4 minutes.” 

“I don’t have to tell you what happens in 2 more minutes, and RA units are still a good 6 minutes out.....Buck, you know what you have to do.” 

“Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” Buck sighed, his eyes cringing shut at the thought of doing a tracheotomy. 

“You know how to?” Josh said.

“Yeah I do, um, can someone get me a knife and-and a pen please?” A woman nearby dug a pen out of her purse and handed it to Buck, while a restaurant employee, who was watching everything, ran back to his kitchen to get a knife, setting it next to him. 

“How’s my baby doing?” He asked. 

“She’s good, we’ve all got our eyes on her.” The pen lady answered. 

“Thank you, okay,” he sighed, glancing up at the man’s wife. “I’m gonna try and save your husband.”

“Wait, baby?” Josh overheard. “Are you with Maddie’s baby at the mall?” 

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Buck calmly said as he slowly made an incision in the man’s throat, deep breathing every step. It doesn’t matter if you have all the training in the world or not at all; cutting into someone else is never easy. 

“Buck what’s going on now?” 

“Just made the incision, not too deep, and now I’m sticking the pen in. 2 quick breaths,” He bent down lower to breath into the pen, waiting a few seconds. “And.....we got him.” Buck smiled out of relief as he watched the man’s eyes flutter open. 

“Sir, sir, my name’s Buck, I’m a firefighter for the LAFD, you’re gonna be okay.” He smiled down at the man. “Josh, what’s the ETA on the paramedics?” He turned back to his phone. 

“Only 2 more minutes now. You did great Buck.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m gonna stay with you until the EMTs arrive, you’re okay though don’t worry.” Buck reassured both the man and his wife. Buck stood up to wipe his hands off with a disinfecting wipe one the restaurant employee had given him, and then picked up Avery and all her stuff. “Hi baby I’m back.” He smiled into her carrier. 

“I-I can’t thank you enough Buck.” The woman threw her arms around him while speaking. 

“Of course, I’m glad I could help.” 

“Buck?!” He also knew  that voice- Eddie. 

Looking up and seeing Eddie jogging his way, Buck said into his phone “Aw man, Josh, you sent the 118?” 

“They were the closest available unit!” He laughed back. 

“Buck, you okay?! You hurt?” Eddie yelled out, placing his hands on Buck’s shoulders while looking in his eyes and face.

“I’m not the one you should be worried about....” Buck’s head tilted down to the right. “Maybe you wanna ask that to the guy with a pen in his throat?” He chuckled, making Eddie release his grip and kneel to the floor next to the man.

“Wow, impressive tracheotomy Buckaroo.” Bobby knelt down at the man’s side, nodded his head in approval. “I thought this kind of stuff wasn’t your deal.” 

“It’s not but I sure as hell wasn’t gonna let this man die.” Buck answered, grinning at Bobby. “And plus I like saving lives.” 

“Yeah, damn Buck this was a good job.” Hen agreed, examining the man’s condition. 

“Sir, we’re just gonna wrap your neck up and then take you to the hospital where they’ll finish the job, okay?” Eddie focused on the man as he wrapped gauze and tape on his throat. 

“Hey, I’m just glad I was here to help and that he’s okay.” 

“We all are, Buckaroo. Now go enjoy the rest of your day off with Avery and we’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” Bobby patted Buck’s shoulder as he waved goodbye, watching Bobby and Eddie wheel the man to the doors, Hen behind them. By the time Buck got to his car, it was already past 4:00. He was thinking about heading back to Maddie and Chim’s, but Buck decided to spend some time at a nature trail to get some fresh air. He was just unpacking his car when his phone buzzed. 

**_Eddie, 4:25_ ** :  That tracheotomy was ballsy. 

Buck chuckled as he read the text .

**_ Buck, 4:25 : _ ** Thanks?

**_Eddie, 4:26_ ** : Yeah, it was impressive. You saved that guy’s life back there, off-duty, and all while caring for a baby? That’s one of the things I love about you Buckaroo. You’re a hero, it’s in your dna. 

_** Buck, 4:27 ** _ : Damn, you sure do know howto charm a guy into making out with you later. 

_** Eddie, 4:28 ** _ : Who said anything about us making out? 

_** Buck, 4:28 ** _ : My place after your shift?

**_Eddie, 4:29_** : Yep. 

Buck leaned against his Jeep with the biggest smile on his face. Eddie and Buck had this weird flirty text turned badass brother relationship. That’s why he’s one of Buck’s favorite people on the earth and why his heart was racing at the thought of their make out session later. But for now he still had some time left to enjoy with his baby niece. 

“Okay Aves, you wanna go for walk?” Avery just stared at him blankly. “Yep okay, I’ll take that as a yes then.” He laughed. The LA sun was bright in the sky still and it wasn’t too warm out, a dry 82° day which was perfect for a quick walk around the park. “You just have to be the cutest baby I’ve ever seen, you know that?” He beamed as he held her, cuddled up in his beefy muscles. “You’re a lucky baby to have all of us- your mom, dad, uncle Bobby and Aunt Athena, Auntie Hen and Auntie Karen, Uncle Eddie, Christopher, and of course, me. You are so loved, Avery Han.”

Buck never really thought about being a dad before he met Christopher, then he kind of was obsessed with the idea of one day being one, of course meeting baby Avery didn’t help. Safe to say Buckaroo had baby fever.

The trail was short and sweet, not too crowded either so Buck didn’t feel too embarrassed about talking to a sleeping baby that couldn’t understand him anyways. When he made it to his Jeep, Buck strapped Avery into her carrier and drove off to Maddie and Chimney’s to return their baby. 

———————

“Hi Buck!” Maddie beamed as she openedthe door. 

“Hey Mads, here’s your baby back.” He handed the carrier off to his sister, walking into their apartment. 

“Wow, and she’s in one piece!” Buck gave the  haha funny sarcastic look to her as Chimney got up from the sofa and joined them in the kitchen. 

“Hey, good job on the emergency tracheotomy Buckaroo.” Buck looked at Chimney like a deer in the headlights when he said that. 

“Yeah I heard you did a pretty impressive job,  Firefighter Buckley .” Maddie laid Avery in her play/sleep pen they had set up in the living room, throwing a burp cloth onto her shoulder and returning back to the boys. 

“How did you.....when did you.......what?” He stumbled. 

“Hen told me. She said when they arrived at the scene you were there and that you saved that man’s life. That’s awesome Buck.” Chimney slapped Buck softly on the arm as he squeezed past to grab a beer out of the fridge. 

“Hen, of course.” Buck rolled his eyes, in a nice yet mini annoyed way. 

“Hey, we’re best friends, we tell each other everything.” Chim replied.

“And you really don’t want to become a paramedic, huh?” Maddie poured herself a glass of white wine while talking, Buck leaning against their island top.

“No, I’ll just stick to being a firefighter. I don’t know, I mean, I know a lot about emergency medicine already thanks to you, Hen, and Eddie, and I’m happy to rush in and save people as needed but I don’t know if I can do that everyday.” 

“Oh yeah, cause you know I do tracheotomy’s everyday.” Chimney laughed. 

“Shut up, I know you get what I’m saying though.” 

“Yes, Buckaroo I know.” Chimney took a sip of beer. “Just teasing you that’s all. Seriously though, just consider it. I mean you’re already a firefighter so you’re halfway there.” 

“I don’t know....” Buck sighed. “Anyways, I’m gonna get going. See you at the station tomorrow right Chim?” He backwards walked towards the door as Chimney nodded. 

“Well, thank you again for taking Avery today, I bet you guys had fun, minus the whole emergency thing.” She laughed.

“Anytime Mads, I love that kid so much.”

He stared at Avery sleeping in her pen. “You guys really do know how to make a cute baby, you should do it again sometime.” 

“And on that note,” Chimney laughed, making everyone else do the same. “Bye Buckaroo!” Buck walked to the door, about to actually leave when he stopped. 

“I had a lot of fun today with her. I think this is what I needed, just to spend some time with my baby niece.” He smiled. 

“You’re welcome to take her anytime, Buck. She and we love you.” 


End file.
